


Goblin Kings are lame

by LeftoverFT



Series: Mituna Week fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mituna Week, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Day two of Mituna week!Mituna and Latula win their video game





	

Mituna scrambled up onto Latula’s couch, slurring out a few curses on the way up. Latula joined him and snatched up her game controller, smiling at the screen.  
“You ready babe? We’re about to win this!”  
“Fuck yeah! I’m gonna-gonna make this goblin king my bitch!”  
“Hell yes you are, babe!”   
Mituna gave Latula a big, toothy grin and went back to smashing buttons.   
After a lot of yelling, sweat, and game overs, they had finally beat the last boss.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK YES!” Mituna threw his controller down, pumping a fist into the air.   
“Oh, sorry, Tula, I didn’t mean to throw it down. I’m sorry.”  
“No babe! You did great! That was the raddest thing I’ve ever seen.” Latula laughed, scooting closer to Mituna and giving him a sweet smile.   
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
Mituna smiled back and clapped for himself. Latula joined in, telling him about how great he did.   
Eventually they relaxed back against the couch and Latula stared at Mituna’s helmet.   
“Hey Tuna, you wanna maybe take off your helmet for a bit?” She licked at her lips, being careful with her words, not wanting to throw the lowblood into one of his fits.   
“Uhm, I- I can’t, I don’t- my helmet can’t, it doesn’t, I won’t do it, I can’t!” He twitched in jerky movements, and Latula quickly tried to calm him down.  
“It’s okay baby, you don’t have to. You can keep it on, Tuna. It’s alright,” she gently told him, watching him fidget more.  
“NO!” He breathed deeply, “I wanna take it off. I-I can’t though. I need.. uhm, I need your help.” He messed around with his suit, not meeting Latula’s eyes. Having to always rely on her made him feel more out of place and useless.   
His thoughts were cut off when Latula instantly brightened up and nodded. “Of course, Tuna, I love helping out a cool dude like you!”   
She slowly reached over and pulled it off, watching Mituna’s hair poof out. Mituna gave her her a big grin, shaking his head so his hair fluffed up further.  
Latula laughed and ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his horn-beds softly. “You look totally hot, babe. Hottest troll I know.”  
“No way, you’re the hottest troll!” He lisped back, letting her gingerly pull him into a hug. They reclined on the couch together, Latula holding him carefully, and they talked about what game they wanted to beat next.


End file.
